Random Short Stories
by EnderMiss1000
Summary: Random Short Stories is a collection of funny video game character experiences, written to make people laugh, so flames will be used to make s'mores. I will try to keep the rating K . Cover by Pokemon-Trainer-Yuri-Lowell.
1. RSS:ZAP1

_Hi guys! I used to have a story called 50 Days of Madness up on FFN, but I took it down. And now I have this story up. I originally made it up to make my friend laugh, but it ended up becoming this. Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than my own OCs, if any appear in this story._

* * *

Zombie Aliens

* * *

Yuri suddenly ran into Flynn's room, yelling, "FLYNNNYYYY! THEY'RE COMING! HIDE YOUR LAUNDRY!"

Flynn looked up from his book, puzzled. "What...?"

"THE ZOMBIES, FLYNNY-FOO! THE ZOMBIES! THEY ARE HERE TO TAKE OUR LAUNDRY!" Yuri yelled ominously.

Flynn blinked. "Why would _zombies_ want our _laundry_? He suddenly freaked out and grabbed Yuri. "IS IT OUR MOMS?!" He yelled.

"No, they're aliens!" Yuri insisted.

"You said that they were zombies!" Flynn argued.

Lloyd randomly burst into the room, screaming, "THE ZOMBIE ALIENS ARE HERE, AND THEY TOOK ESTELLE!"

There was a moment of silence, then Yuri yelled, "YAYYYYYY!"

Flynn just stood there and dotted.

Lloyd suddenly put on serious face. "We must find a trash can. And hide from the zombie aliens." He decided.

And so the three of them went and found a trash can. And hid in it, because Lloyd insisted on it.

After a few minutes, Yuri asked, "Is it just me, or is it a little cramped?"

Lloyd replied, "Which is worse, death by zombie aliens or a cramp?"

Flynn sat there and thought, 'Why did I get into this mess...?'

The trash can began jerking around like someone was moving it around, prompting all three of them, including Flynn, to start screaming like little babies.

After what seemed like hours to the three of them, the trash can stopped moving.

A small pink blob thing commonly known as Kirby in his universe opened the lid and grinned at all of them. "Hiii~!" He exclaimed cheerily.

Lloyd looked at Kirby for a second, then screamed, "OH NO! ANOTHER ONE OF THE ALIEN ZOMBIES!"

"That's not a zombie..." Flynn trailed off.

"I guess he's technically an alien..."

Kirby turned behind him and asked someone behind him, "Is "alien" a species? 'Cause that's not what we are..." He turned back to Yuri, Flynn and Lloyd, and told them, "Our species is called-"

Sadly, this story must be interrupted for a moment because Kirby's species is top secret and can't be known. We will call him a puffball, and sorry for this interruption, the story will now resume.

Lloyd pointed at the sky and yelled, "CURSE YOU, AUTHOR! WE NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS."

Mwhahahaha... And Lloyd, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?

Lloyd slumped sadly, because he got in trouble with the author.

Yuri pointed at Kirby and declared, "I DIDN'T EAT THE CHEESE CAKE!"

Flynn rolled his eyes.

Kirby saw this and gasped. "AHA! IT WAS FLYNN! AND NOW, I SHALL SACRIFICE FLYNN TO THE ZOMBIE ALIENS

A bunch of puffballs seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began to drag Flynn off somewhere.

Kirby turned back to Lloyd and Yuri and said, "Alright , me and my "zombie aliens" will go and abduct some other people." He turned away and yelled, "ALRIGHT, GO AND ATTACK THE REST OF THIS PLACE, BUT IGNORE THE TRASHCANS!" With that, he jumped down, letting the trash can lid close, and left.

Lloyd smiled. "Trash cans. They're always safe from zombie aliens."

Yuri nodded. "Yeah." He thought for a second and said hesitantly, "Should I be worried about Flynn? And go save him?"

Lloyd thought about it, than said, "Estelle's with him..."

Yuri immediately said, "Yeah, I'm not going and getting Flynn."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _I apologize for the OOCness. But this is meant to be funny, and this entire story is a sandbox for my weird ideas._


	2. RSS:ZAP2

_I live! Maybe. Possibly. Most likely not._

 _Disclaimer: Who, me? Nah._

* * *

Zombie Aliens P2

* * *

Yuri and Lloyd had been sitting in the trash can for hours, listening to the civilians screaming and the zombie aliens laughing evilly. They didn't even know that zombies could laugh evilly. When everything had been quiet for a while, Yuri peeked out of the trash can.

"I don't see any zombie aliens…" He whispered, jumping out.

Lloyd jumped out as well, then pointed to a giant, disk-shaped starship floating above the city. "We should be ninjas and break in and save all the people. Except Estelle. 'Cause the author doesn't like the YurixEstelle shipping..."

Lloyd, I'm warning you. Stop breaking the fourth wall. Or you will pay in a future one-shot.

"Dang it! Yuri, you've got to keep me from breaking the fourth wall! 'Cause it's making her mad..." Lloyd whispered.

"Who's her?" Yuri asked. "And what's the fourth wall?"

Lloyd facepalmed. "Nothing..."

Yuri span in a circle, and was suddenly wearing a ninja costume. "Okay, now I'm a ninja. And we want to get on the UFO, righhht?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd agreed, randomly wearing a ninja costume as well.

"Alright!" Yuri cheered. "We're off to beat the zombies, the zombies that are aliens~!" He sang horribly, oblivious to Lloyd's fake puking.

They both stood there in silence for a moment, before Yuri asked, "So how do we get up there...?"

Lloyd thought about it, then joked, "I dunno, get abducted?"

Unfortunately, Yuri took this seriously- and got them both abducted.

* * *

Yuri and Lloyd pulled their swords out of nowhere because they were wearing ninja costumes, and broke out of the random room they had been locked in. They had been wandering around in circles for a while when they suddenly both hid because they heard voices.

"So, remind me again, why are we abducting a bunch of random derps?" Asked the pink puffball from before.

The puffball he was walking next to, a blue one with armor and wings let out an overly-exaggerated sigh, and said, "For the millionth time, Kirby, it's because if we don't, Zero's gonna get mad and blow up Popstar."

"Oh... Wait, why does Zero want to blow up Popstar?" The puffball that Lloyd and Yuri now knew to be named Kirby asked.

"*Because we keep blowing up his kitchen!" The blue puffball insisted. Then he said, "Correction, you keep blowing up his kitchen, I'm always there wondering why the author always makes me do this sort of stuff."

Now my favorite video game character ever is breaking the fourth wall. Dang it!

"Why would a bunch of random derps make Zero happy, Meta Knight?" Kirby asked, still confused.

"I don't know, Kirby. I just don't know..."

"But you're supposed to know everything!"

"Says who?"

"The people who made the Kirby Anime!"

"They also gave me a stupid accent."

"Remind me, why do I keep you around? So far all you've done is annoy me." Kirby asked, stopping.

Meta Knight turned around and stared at Kirby. "Because you're a little kid and I'm always stuck babysitting you. Get a move on, so we can go raid the next place."

The two puffballs left, and Yuri and Lloyd came out of their hiding places.

"Aha!" Yuri exclaimed dramatically. "It seems we found the people in charge. Let's follow them."

Lloyd frowned. "Is that really a good idea...?"

Yuri grinned. "Of course it is!" Then he grabbed Lloyd and began dragging Lloyd down the hall.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _*This is_ _actually based off of a Fanfic where Kirby makes Meta come with him to make food. Kirby does actually blow up Zero's kitchen..._

 _Please review!_


	3. RSS:ZAP3

_Two updates in one day? Say what?_

 _Disclaimer: I somehow did not magically obtain the characters in this story._

* * *

Zombie Aliens P3

* * *

Lloyd and Yuri snuck around for 15 minutes before they realized they were going in circles.

"Well, this can't get worse that this, right?" Lloyd complained. As soon as he said that, the aircraft began to move, throwing them both to the floor in an undignified heap.

"We can no longer be ninjas! We have disgraced them!" Yuri wailed dramatically.

Lloyd gave the author a, "What the frick is wrong with you, stop writing this junk, Yuri and I are smarter than this," look, to which the author responded by making a bowl of hot potato soup fall on his head.

Yuri stood there and watched Lloyd run around screaming with a bowl on his head and soup on his face, while laughing like an idiot.

Surprisingly, despite the noise they were making and that they were standing in the middle of the hall, no one came along and found them.

Eventually, Lloyd calmed down and wiped off the soup. "Never tick off EnderMiss..." He advised Yuri. "We should probably get back to what we were doing..."

So the two wandered around for a while, in circles, until they finally noticed a door. Sadly, it was one of those cool sliding doors that need a passcode like they have those cool Sci-fi movies... Um, back to the story.

"Awesome!" Yuri exclaimed. "Uh... Do you know the passcode?"

"No." Lloyd admitted. Suddenly, a puffball on patrol turned the corner.

"Hey!" The puffball shouted. "You derps aren't allowed in here!"

Lloyd got a random idea, then pulled out a random granola bar out of his pocket. "I'll trade you this for the passcode. And for you to act like you never saw us."

The puffball thought about it. "Got any cheese?"

Yuri pulled a block of cheese out of his pocket. "Here." To Lloyd's confused look, he mouthed, "I have no clue. Ask the random disembodied voice you've been talking too."

The puffball took the cheese and the granola bar, then said, "The password is 07446199. Got that? 0-7-4-4-6-1-9-9. See ya!" Then it skipped off down the hall, saying something about cheese.

Lloyd would have said something about how wacky this story is, but he had learned his lesson, so he just kept his mouth shut and typed in the password. Sure enough, the door slid open.

Yuri grinned. "Now we can be ninjas again!"

"No comment." Lloyd said, stepping inside the hallway.

"You are not a puffball, you are a random derp, and must be exterminated." A camera said in a monotone. Somehow, a giant metal lobster fell out of the ceiling. And it started trying to run over Yuri and Lloyd, who eventually killed it.

Once the lobster went down, a creepy voice yelled from behind a nearby door, "MY PRECIOUS!" Yuri and Lloyd broke down the door, barging into the room. The voice was actually Golem, because Kirby was marathoning the Hobbit/Lord of the Rings series with some other random puffballs. But they were only there for the popcorn.

So Lloyd and Yuri went completely unnoticed for about 45 minutes to an hour, because those movies are really stinking long. Finally, the movie ended, and Kirby went to put in the next one. However, he couldn't find the movies. And he spotted Lloyd and Yuri.

"You!" He yelled, pointing dramatically at them. "You stole my movies!"

"No, we didn't!" Yuri protested.

"We've just been standing here this entire time!" Lloyd groaned, facepalming.

"Oh." Kirby said agreeably. "That makes sense. You guys don't have my movies." He began to look around for his movies, then noticed something. "Hey! You two are the random trashcan derps! Why are you guys not in your trashcan?"

"Uh... Because... We left?" Lloyd said slowly, confused. "And... Came here?"

"Oh, okay. So were you two the random ninjas in the hallway with the horrible, very obvious hiding spots?" Kirby asked.

"Wait, you could see us?!" Yuri gasped. He turned to Lloyd and said, "We have disgraced the ninjas!"

Lloyd sighed. "We haven't disgraced anything. And certainly not ninjas."

"Well, while you two are having a very nice discussion, I am going to go round up my "zombie aliens" and attack another city." Kirby said, leaving with the other puffballs.

Yuri and Lloyd tried to follow- wait a second. Correction: Lloyd tried to follow, and Yuri was on the floor moaning about how he had shamed himself and his cow. And ninjas.

When Lloyd tried to step through the broken, normal, boring, regular door, it was somehow replaced with a cool sliding door, and slammed closed on his foot.

He grabbed his foot and hopped around the room, yelling, "OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Yuri watched with a dumb grin on his , Lloyd calmed down.

"So..." Yuri said. "That guy, Keeby-"

"Kirby." Lloyd tiredly corrected.

"Kabee?"

"Nope."

"Kirito?"

"Wrong person."

"Karbuh?"

"Is that even a name?"

"Kitty?"

"Wrong gender... And animal."

"Leader-Of-The-Zombie-Aliens?"

"That doesn't even start with K! And his name is Kirby!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Um... Yeah." Yuri said. "Wasn't he going to go raid another city? And shouldn't we... I dunno... Try to stop it?"

Lloyd blinked. "Yuri... That is the smartest thing you've said all... Life."

Yuri grinned. "Thanks!"

"Don't thank me for that!" Lloyd yelled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _Lloyd: wait, there's a 4th part?! ENDERMISS!_

 _Yup. You're welcome, Lloyd. There may even be a 5th part. And be glad that this is an authors note, or else you would be in trouble for breaking the fourth wall._

 _Lloyd: OH, THE HORROR! Please, leave a review so that EnderMiss doesn't kill me!_


End file.
